The present invention relates to a joint of a foldable bed for babies. The bed can be folded to a smaller size for storage when not in use; the bed is foldable at the joint.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, a heretofore known joint of a foldable bed comprises a main body 10, auxiliary parts 20, a pressing part 30 and two confining plates 40 as the main parts.
The main body 10 has two side plates 101 and an intermediate portion 104. The side plates 101 each has an upper and a lower locating holes 102 and 103. The intermediate portion 104 has an engaging hole 105 having engaging edges 106 protruding downwards therefrom. A spring 107 is connected to the engaging edges 106.
The auxiliary parts 20 each has holes 201 and a locating hole 203. Supporting rods of the foldable bed is coupled to the auxiliary parts 20 with locating pins 202 inserted into the supporting rods and the holes 201. The locating pin 202, as shown in FIG. 9, are also inserted through the upper locating holes 102 of the main body 10 such that the supporting rods and the auxiliary parts 20 can pivot on the main body 10. The locating holes 203 of the auxiliary parts 20 are each connected with a locating pin 204.
The pressing part 30 has two guide channels 301, two recesses 302, a through hole 303 and a holding hole 304.
The confining plates 40 each has curved guide portions 401, hooked portions 402 and a hole 403. The confining plates 40 are held by the recesses 302 of the pressing part 30; a fixing pin 404 is inserted into the holes 403 and 303 to fix the confining plates 40 to the pressing part 30.
The pressing part 30 is movable fitted to the main body 10 with locating pins 108 passed through the guide channels 301, and the lower locating holes 103. The holding hole 304 holds a lower end of the spring 107 when the pressing part 30 is fitted to the main body 10.
Furthermore, each of the locating holes 203 of the auxiliary parts 20 has a locating pin 204 inserted therein.
Whereby, the auxiliary parts 20 can pivot on the main body 10 for the bed to be folded when the pressing part 30 is pressed upwards to disengage the locating pins 204 from the hooked portions 402 of the confining plates 40.
However, it is found that the joint of the foldable bed has undesirable features as follows.
1. Comprising one main body, two auxiliary parts, one pressing part, two confining plates and several locating pins, the joint has too many parts. So, the assembly process is relatively complicated. PA1 2. In assemblying, the supporting rods have to be coupled to the auxiliary parts, and the confining plates have to be coupled to the pressing parts before same are fitted to the main body, costing relatively much time and labor.